


Creaking Floor

by Gallelyphen



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallelyphen/pseuds/Gallelyphen
Summary: You're laying in bed at night and there's a creaking noise breaking the silence.





	Creaking Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nana_bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_bananas/gifts).



> Dedicated to my beloved friend Nana. <3

It's the middle of the night and you're laying in your bed, mentally preparing yourself to go to sleep. The room is pitch black and there's an occassional creaking sound coming from the floor, nothing that really bothers you since you're so used to it by now. But then you hear a deeper creaking, coming from outside the hallway, kinda sounds like footsteps. Everyone else in the house should already be asleep by now, so the sound makes you pretty nervous, but you're trying to play it off as one of your family members anyway, or maybe even your imagination. Anything to make it less scary than your mind was forcing you to think it was. The creaking stops. "See, it was nothing." you think to yourself, turning around in bed to get into a more comfortable position. 

But then you hear the door slowly glide open behind you. Panic rises inside you as you hear the footsteps starting again, getting closer and closer to your bed. Your heart is thumping like crazy, you're starting to sweat and you're too scared to make a move, to even breathe. The sound of the steps reach to right behind you, stopping again at the edge of the bed. You hear the silent shifting of fabric as someone is crawling up onto your bed, on top of you. You're absolutely terrified but you manage to peek up at the person from the corner of your eye. Your heart stopped when you saw who it was. It was Pennywise. It's face was getting closer and closer to yours and you held your breath and closed your eyes and prepared for the worst. You felt it's breath against your neck and then you heard it. 

 

"Hi, I'm Pennywise. I was played by Bill Skarsgård."


End file.
